Dissection
by Canadino
Summary: “Oh, my semi-cute little kohai, trying to say something? Saying you’re a frog under a spell? A kiss won’t save your life, but let’s try it out anyway, neh? Everyone wants to be kissed by royalty.” BelFran and my half hearted stab at Valentine's Day fluff.


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Dissection

Nighttime was not for sleeping…at least, not for the overdogs. The ones who rose were the ones who were up and running in the wee hours. Sneaking through the shadows. Creeping around the corners. Being ninjas and that sort of thing. Child's play, really, if you got really good at it. And Belphegor was good at it.

So in the scant light, one could only see the glint of the royal daggers rusted with the blood of many. Creeping his way through the Varia hideout, Bel jumped over every loose tile and creaky crack there was on the floor. The world really was the playground for the royal. One day, he'd make them bow and kiss his feet. Until then, he'd make do at hacking blindly through humanity. He had heard of overpopulation and it was just like a prince to care for his people.

One less body, one more happiness~

Nudging open the bedroom door, Bel poked his head of messy blonde hair through the doorway. Seeing no movement, he crept in further in the darkness, lit only by the slivers of moonlight shining through the curtain. A body lay sleeping in the sheets, although it seemed like the person was cold-blooded and needed the covers pulled all the way up past the nose. Laughing his signature hail on glass laugh, Bel crept closer to the bed.

"Death has come for you, my totally uncute kohai," he sang under his breath.

"Thank you for warning me, my incompetent idiot prince sempai," a muffled voice replied from under the blankets.

"You noticed~" The tone was supposed to be of disappointment but sounded as singsongy as ever. "I suppose you'll try and stop me now, eh?"

Dull eyes looked at him from the sheets. "Go away, Bel-sempai, or I'll tell Xanxus on you for sexual harassment."

"Tattletale," Bel accused, although his grin widened as his raised his blade in the air. "Do you know what this is? It's a scalpel. Do you know what people do with scalpels? Yes, they cut up little creatures in biology class."

"So you're not above little common high school students now, Bel-sempai?" A teasing smile played beneath the sheets that hid Fran's mouth. The fingers that showed gripped the black comforter. "Go away."

"You have no authority to order me around, kohai." Bel stood over the illusionist, looking like a mad scientist. To prove the point, the tiara on his head was lopsided. "Now…where would be the best place to make the first incision?"

"I'm telling Xanxus-sama."

"If I cut out your vocal cords you're not," Bel said thoughtfully, turning the blade in his hand around and around. "Are you just going to passively lie there and let me carve you up? Because that would be convenient for me, thanks."

"This is just like royalty to just kick your ass when you're down." Fran moved under the sheets, shifting onto his back. "Can't you ever pick a fight with someone your own size?" The words came out sharp and clear as Fran moved the sheets from his mouth.

"What's the fun in that? And besides, underlings just ask to be hazed. Everyone else thinks so. No one likes you at all, Fran, because you're just the uncute little kohai. And you're not wearing the frog hat."

"Only you would wear headgear to bed, my displaced prince."

"At least wear it so I can kill you in it." Grabbing the huge green frog hat from the nearby chair, Bel jammed it forcefully on Fran's head, causing the latter to yelp as the prince nearly poked his eye out, probably intentionally. "There. Now you look the part."

"Most frogs are sedated before they're chunked up."

"Sorry, Fran, but I want you to have the most pain possible. You see, I don't like you enough to let you have a painless death."

The shadows shifted as Bel hovered over Fran. "But if it's just a little comfort, I think you're just a tiny bit of cute." Before Fran could reply, Bel plunged the knife into the sheets were Fran's stomach was sure to be. Cackling as the body beneath him shuddered, he leaned down close to the face beneath the frog hat, where blood was bubbling to the surface. "It's a pity really, that you weren't much stronger. You were just a little frog boy in a big pond. You weren't going to amount to much anyway."

Fran opened his mouth to say something but coughed up blood instead. Bel's grin widened.

"Oh, my semi-cute little kohai, trying to say something? Saying you're a frog under a spell? A kiss won't save your life, but let's try it out anyway, neh? Everyone wants to be kissed by royalty." Grinding the blade in his hand so he felt the body spaz under him, he pressed his lips against the bloodied ones of Fran's, tasting and enjoying the metallic tang of blood.

"I'm surprised you do that to a dying body, you sick sempai."

Bel whizzed around and someone stepped out of the shadows. At the same time, the body the blade was in seemed to deflate and Bel saw out of his peripheral vision that there had been nothing but blankets in the bed to being with. Even the frog hat was gone, now the real one perched on the shaggy hair of Fran's. His kohai stood a good three inches shorter than the murderous prince, facing him with a lazy smile.

"Looks like I've outwitted you, you stupid prince."

"You're smarter than I expected," Bel said slowly, and surely Fran let the compliment sink in too much and let down his guard. Bel grabbed the boy around the collar and threw him on the bed, crawling one knee up to hover over him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Xanxus-sama will have your ass, Bel-sempai," Fran said calmly, although his eyes darted to the blade above his face.

"Have I ever given a shit?" The snarl on Bel's face melted away to a sadistic smile. "Or would you rather have me do to you what I did to your fake body?"

"What? Stab me and rape the dead body?"

"No, but something along those lines. You can't resist this. I mean, who can resist royalty?" Bel chuckled in spite of himself, shaking his head proudly.

"I can resist you, don't worry," Fran muttered, his hands fluttering up to his neck where Bel was practically choking him against the mattress. The frog hat had fallen onto the floor, where Bel had kicked away to get better footing. Bel grinned, his blonde fringe hiding what shone in his bloodlust eyes.

"Wanna try it out?" Pressing his face against Fran's, Bel shoved his tongue into his kohai's startled mouth and let the body do the talking. He pressed the blade threateningly against Fran's cheek when the other started to cry out in protest. Finally backing away for a breather, Bel grinned triumphantly. "Looks like you couldn't resist a prince at all."

"I can resist you; it doesn't mean I won't accept what I'm given," Fran shot back. Bel let go of his throat and the illusionist scampered on the bed, sitting against the wall. Bel's grin widened as it normally did and he crawled up on the bed after him.

"Accept what you're given, hmm?" Taking careful aim to invade the other's private space, Bel practically breathed down Fran's neck, enjoying the shivers he was getting from his wary kohai.

"Half the people in the world will fall in love with someone older than them, _sempai_," Fran emphasized. "Or Stockholm's Syndrome. Who knows?"

"Then half the people in the world will fall for someone younger than them, in the same logic, right?" Bel leaned closer so their faces were touching in the darkness. "It was completely normal for kings to take brides that were at least twenty years their junior."

"You're a sick, psycho pervert, Bel-sempai."

"I'm glad you finally realized that. And it's not pervert, it's prince." Holding up the glinting blade, Bel smirked mysteriously. "And one of these days, I'll cut out that heart of yours for my own."

"Enjoy every last drop of it, Bel-sempai," Fran said icily, shoving the idiot prince off his bed. "And I'm still telling."

Owari

--

Note: Enjoy. I'm now hooked on this pairing. Thanks, Illusions of Fate. Review, honestly, because all writers want reviews. And I took off some time from writing my favvy 6984 to write this. So be happy. Or Bel will find you and kill you. And rape your dead corpse.


End file.
